


Otherworldly supply run

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Reverse French Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Helllooooo. I have a request for a fanfic. Could you maybe write a French mistake verse fic where the boys and cas for are sent there by Rowena, but this time they come into our universe and the boys are there. It's kinda surreal at first but then They get to know each other and they work together to find a way for the boys to get back. Can it be set in this year? Because Luci is back and Richard Speight jr is directing episodes and life is beautiful. Thanks! If you need to make any alternations whatever is fine with me.





	Otherworldly supply run

Title: Otherworldly supply run  
Pairing: Crowley x demon!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.5k  
Warnings: none  
Request: Helllooooo. I have a request for a fanfic. Could you maybe write a French mistake verse fic where the boys and cas for are sent there by Rowena, but this time they come into our universe and the boys are there. It's kinda surreal at first but then They get to know each other and they work together to find a way for the boys to get back. Can it be set in this year? Because Luci is back and Richard Speight jr is directing episodes and life is beautiful. Thanks! If you need to make any alternations whatever is fine with me.  
A/n: I feel like I accepted this too easy. Damn I didn’t know how hard it would be writing real people. I tried though and I hope you like it <3 It can be read as a kinda season 12 fix it. So don’t worry life is still beautiful <3 <3  
…

You didn’t trust Rowena, never had and probably never really would. Although she was playing nice right now, having a low-key normal life and helping out with Lucifer’s newest tantrum. Why the devil couldn’t simply face the fact that his dad was a shitty parent and move on you would never understand. Both Winchesters, Castiel and Crowley all turned out decent despite shitty parenting, but no Lucifer of course had to be a dick about it. After being a freaking midlife crises rock star and the president of the United States the whole child thing was just the next idea on the bloody long list of terrible ideas he had.  
Though the child of Lucifer did top a lot of ideas. How could a way too powerful nephilim child turn out even close to decent with Lucifer as a father? You all agreed on not at all. And that’s the story of how Rowena got involved, again, with the awesome plan of sending you and the boys into an alternate universe to get some stuff needed to weaken a nephilim’s power.  
“Looks a bit like last time, doesn’t it?” Sam commented as the four of you materialised in the middle of a room that looked a lot like Crowley’s throne room – with one wall missing and lots of spotlights.  
“Do we get to keep the names? What do you think?” Dean grinned looking around. Stupid jokes from their passed adventure in the actors’ universe were still one of his favourite things. You hadn’t known the two hunters and their pet angel back then, but Dean never failed to tell very detailed stories about their adventures as famous actors.  
“Let’s find out” Someone was walking towards your small group, Cas hand instinctively twitched towards his angel blade while the rest of you just stood there and tried to look as unsuspecting as possible.  
“Hey!” A voice called out and the four of you froze. You had no idea Lucifer was so close on your tracks that he had already figured what you planned and where you went to get the necessary supplies. But there he stood, dressed casually and looking at you with a frown on his face. Before any of you could protest or use your angel blade the frown on his face deepened “This is another of your secret prank meet ups, is it?” He raised both hands in defeat not even waiting for a reply “Fine. Just stay away from me and my trailer.”  
And with that he turned away again and walked of. “Not Lucifer?” Sam asked and looked at all of you for confirmation.  
“I didn’t sense any demonic or angelic presence in him” Cas supplied and all of you let out a sigh of relief. So you still stood a chance to do what you came to do.  
“Great” Dean let out a sigh of relief “Cas, you got the list. Let’s get Rowena that stuff.”

On your search for the much needed supplies you ran into a lot of familiar faces. Sometimes you almost freaked, other times you felt good and ready to cry at the same time. Rowena, who turned out to be Ruth in this universe, had the same awesome accent over here only that she didn’t try to stab you in your back every chance given. She was actually likeable, although whenever you looked at her you still saw the face of the woman who screwed Crowley’s human life up, there were some things one couldn’t forget.  
Another great encounter was someone called Richard. He looked like Gabriel and even his sunny and funny personality resembled the trickster. Again Gabriel was someone you didn’t get the chance to meet personally, but Sam and Dean always talked about him like he did some good in the end. He sacrificed himself last time Lucifer got out, which ironically enough made you feel grateful towards an angel!  
Sam and Dean got a chance to finally meet themselves. It was one of the weirdest and greatest things to witness. Suddenly there were pairs of Sam’s, Deans and even Cas’, they looked so much alike the only way to spot the differences was their behaviour and the way they talked. Fortunately the accents of the actors universe counterparts were slightly different, a little more southern, otherwise there would have been even more trouble.   
Misha, who was the Cas of this universe was so unlike Cas it was hilarious, especially when he tried to trick the rest of you into believing he was. You had to admit you could get used to this more relaxed and joking Cas. Uptight and boring angels never had been up your alley really.  
Fortunately you never ran into your own version of the actor universe. You always wondered if there was even a ‘you’ in this universe, but after meeting only some people from home you figured maybe not everyone was on the show. The idea of having to find an actor for everyone from your world did seem very excessive.   
Another person you hadn’t met during your desperate search for the supplies was Crowley. You had hoped you would meet him if you were honest. The idea of someone who looked like Crowley but who was human intrigued you. Not that you knew much about humanity, but you were still hurt about the fact that when he was almost human Crowley had left both you and his beloved hell. Seeing a human Crowley had been an experience you had been deprived of.  
It wasn’t until the very end when Sam and Dean finally dug up a whole box of stuff, including 23 scripts for a season 12, that you were given a chance to make that deprivation right. The boys were already brewing up some stinking mess to create a portal home when a man in dark jeans and a dark shirt walked in, your jaw dropped when you saw your husband look so casual and unassuming.  
“Would the queen of hell grace us with her attention so we can get our asses back home?” Dean rolled his eyes before his eyes followed your line of sight, what he saw only made him growl more “You can stare at Crowley back home.”  
“Just… gimme a second?” You asked, but didn’t wait for a reply before walling over to the man that looked like your king. His eyes were on you and he stopped in his tracks, his expression was strange and unreadable, you felt a bit uncomfortable with him looking at you like that. Usually there was at least a small sparkle in his eyes when he looked at you, often followed by a knowing grin when his eyes travelled down your body where he had left his marks the night before. This distance was new and unreal.  
“So you must be (y/n)” the man said “Heard some whispers about supernatural visitors.”  
“Yeah. Had some stuff to do. Stop Lucifer.” You felt yourself slightly stuttering. How was he affecting you so much without even being Crowley? “As you probably know. Playing Crowley and all.”  
“You’re really Crowley’s wife?” He suddenly asked wonder in his voice “I never pictured him as the type.”  
“I am” You nodded “Is that why there is no me in this universe? You all don’t see him for the loving and caring demon he is?”  
“We talked about a love interest to spice up his story” He confined “But they decided to bring in his mother instead, thought she’d make a more interesting character.”  
“son of a witch actually does make a better line than ‘(y/n) says hi’ You smiled mischievously and shrugged “Though it is cooler if you know it’s code for ‘if Crowley’s not home till date night at 8 I’ll send Juliet to chew on your coffee pot’. The witch thing is catchier though. ”  
That made the man opposite you crack up laughing, with the way his eyes sparkled with amusement you saw your husband in his eyes for the first time. Although the real Crowley would never laugh like that with a Winchester this close, his happy moments were reserved for you.  
When this Crowley, you still didn’t even know his name, stopped laughing, worry appeared on his face. He looked at you seriously, just studying you for a moment, then he pinched the bridge of his nose “No idea about cosmic rules and stuff, but… If you’re Crowley’s wife you might… Tell him to not be an idiot and try to tame Lucifer, will you?”  
You were surprised at his request but nodded. There was sadness in his eyes and although you didn’t understand compassion as a demon yourself you felt the need to reassure him about this. Maybe because he looked like the only man you felt anything for.  
“(y/n), get your royal ass over here!” Dean demanded once more and you casually waved human Crowley good bye. Time to return home and stop Lucifer. Time to get back to Crowley. Time to be the queen of hell.


End file.
